Satin Blanchefleur LaVergne Matsumori
Satin Blanchefleur LaVergne Matsumori is a spirit in the Soul Society and the head of the Matsumori Clan making her a noble. Despite her appearance and attitude she is an extremely important member of society and has a great deal of political and military power within the Soul Society. Satin’s political influence is the prime reason some of the lower districts are falling apart as she believes that the high class districts should receive more benefits and resources while the lower class citizens should be left to fend for themselves. She uses her influence to sway votes in favor of the high class districts. Appearance Satin has long blonde hair that is usually kept in pony-tails with blue eyes and a rather small child like body. She stands at 5”4 and weighs about 90 pounds. She is normally seen wearing expensive clothing that is quite fancy or a bit suggestive. She has a smug look on her face and a light pink blush that often cause people to underestimate her obnoxious personality. Personality Satin is an extremely spoiled young girl with an obnoxious superiority complex. She is ill-mannered and demanding as well as selfish and sarcastic. She doesn’t particularly care about people that are beneath her in status and doesn’t at all mind abusing her ranking. When Satin doesn’t get what she wants she will throw a fit becoming extremely difficult going out of her way to make the lives of the people around her miserable. She absolutely hates those who defy her orders and will make sure they know that as well as making sure they are punished for disrespecting her noble ranking. When Satin becomes bored she will find things to do to make up for it by playing dangerous games to amuse her and satisfy her destructive behavior. Despite Satin’s sour charm she can be a complete angel, sweet- kind and well-mannered and actually quite lovable. She mainly displays this cute side of herself to charm people into babying her and treating her like a princess or when she has something to gain from it or simply if she just really likes the person. Satin has a distinct face she makes that can cause even the most serious brooding figures to melt. She uses this face as a weapon when someone tells her no; it’s her secret guilt trip weapon. Satin also has a major problem with over sexualizing herself, making men or even female very uncomfortable around her. She only behaves this way to purposely make people uncomfortable. She does this by getting into people's personal space and using suggestive gestures. She is actually much older then she looks but it doesn’t change the fact that she looks like a young girl and some people my find it hard to look past that. When Satin has a crush on a man she will attempt to seduce them and if they reject her she becomes violent, she may even attempt to cause them harm, she can be quite sadistic. She also plays into child fetishes or attractions or simply someone finding her to be adorable, using that to her advantage and twisting them around her little finger. When it comes to politics Satin is heartless and greedy, not caring about the lower districts of the Soul Society and focusing all her time and energy into making the wealthier districts wealthier. She has a profound skill at objectifying the lower class, making them seem like simple objects in a game where resources and benefits should be given to real people. She is able to sway votes in her favor by blinding other politicians and diminishing empathy for lower class districts. She does this using charm and wit to distract from lower class living conditions and force attention towards wealthy districts using the idea of "the wealthy and educated are the future of the Soul Society" as a foundation for her ideals. History Backstory! The good stuff Trivia *Her theme is I Want It Now By Veruca Salt. Quotes Optional.